Stories that last forever
by MS.BOOMBOX94
Summary: Courtney just lost her husband of 67 years now she tell's stories to her grandchildren about her and Duncan's past.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not not own total drama island or total drama action!first story so go easy.I hope you enjoy**

* * *

I did not want to be here right now, it was too painful. My heart is stinging badly, my head hurts, and my tears are freezing my face. But I need to. Duncan,_ my ogre_, my husband of sixty-seven years, a loving father of sixty-four years, and most of all _my ogre till the end._ Seventy-six of love together and now he's gone. Now I may be a shivery little old woman, but I still remember every tiny detail of our years all the back to where we first met at 16, camp Wawanakwa. Oh how he was a rebel back then always breaking the rules and going to juvie. I miss his multiple piercings, his green mohawk, his perfect structured body, his sexy smirk, those beautiful piercing teal eyes, and most of all that low seductive voice that would call _my princess._ Oh I had always dreamed of having him. Wishing he was mine, but no I didn't want to ruin my good girl reputation. I never thought that I would ever fall in love with a delinquent, boy was I wrong. My thoughts were interrupted by my nine-year-old granddaughter tugging at my arm.

"Come on grandma let's go!"

"Hold on sweetie give grandma a sec,"

"Grandma, you need to let go, move on. Grandpa may be dead, but he's up there now," pointing to the sky, "when he see's sad it makes him sad too, he can feel every emotion that you are feeling. So at least show him a smile knowing that your going to be okay," she let go of me and ran off.

I looked at his grave one more time. _Duncan Michael Jones,1992-2078,loving friend,husband,and father that we will never forget_

I then looked towards the sky, smiling, thinking at what my granddaughter had said.

"Duncan,_ my ogre,_ I'm going to be ok." Courtney got up from the wet soil and headed toward the recption center

* * *

**I know it wasen't very i'm not sure if i should keep this as a one-shot or if i should do a story about the years of duncan and courtney please review !!!!!!!!!!**


	2. a night to remember

**hey guys!so i decided to continue with the Courtney is a old lady and she tell's her great grandchildren about her and Duncan's !**

* * *

About a week after Duncan died, Duncan and Courtney's daughter Addison, the third oldest of there 7 grandchildren went to go check on her mother to see how she was doing after the traumatic loss of her husband. Addison's two kids Mindy and Mandy, who were her nine year old twin's, had begged her to go see grandma. Since Courtney is too old to live by herself, She was put in at the Muskoka's nursing home right after Duncan passed had away,along with the some of other tdi castmates,which will be in other chapter's. The three girl's entered the nursing home an went up to the front desk where there was a big fat african lady with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello i'm Linda,can i help you?"

"Yes we would like to see Courtney Jones."

"Ok,follow me."

they went up to the fourth floor, room 410. Linda unlocked the door and poked her head in the room.

"Courtney you have some visitors."

"Who is it?"

"Its me, Addison."

"Oh do come in."

Linda let the girls in the room. The room was a pretty big room, with yellow and red stripe wall paper, red carpet, one bathroom,and one minature bedroom. Courtney got up from her rocking chair to greet the girls.

"Oh hello girl's! So nice of you to drop bye."

"GRANDMA!!!!!" the girls screamed, as they ran over to hug her.

"Hello darlings, I have some chocolate chip cookies in the oven."

"YEAH!!!!!" the girls squealed, as they ran to the kitchen.

"So grandma how have you been? You know, since the loss?"

"Oh good, I guess…….."

"Oh grandma I am so sorry" she whispered, when she hugged her.

She simply just smiled and motioned her hand to follow, "come on, let's go into the kitchen."

We all sat down at the table huaving milk and cookies. "So grandma have you taken my advice that I gave you at the funeral?" Mindy asked, as she took a bite out of her cookie.

"Yes I have, and it has helped me out these past few days, thank you."

"Grandma how old were you when you met grandpa?" Mandy asked.

"Sixteen."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Do you think you could tell the story about what happened after you had your first kiss?" Addison asked.

"Sure."

* * *

_*flashback*(note: this take's place during basic straining, couple hour's after Courtney and Duncan had shared there first kiss)_

_It was a peaceful night out at camp Wawanakwa everyone was out like a light cause they had all been exhausted. All, but two particular campers who couldent stop thinking about the other. Courtney went to go sit out on the front porch of her cabin with her IPod looking at the stars. Know matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get him out of her head. The star's formed Duncan's face, the cloud's formed Duncan's face, and even the songs on her Ipod had reminded her of Duncan. Bad boy, hate that I love you, good girls go bad, hot N cold, opposites attract. She decided to go for a walk, even though it was dark out. Courtney was a little worried about the wild animals that were out this late and the fact that she could get lost very easily, but it didn't overly faze her 'you're a C.I.T remember?' On her walk she noticed Duncan in front of his cabin, carving one of his famous skulls on the wall of the cabin._

"_Well, well, well. What is Mr. delinquent doing up this late?" _

_Duncan quickly stop what he was doing a little startled at first, but quickly calmed down showing a smirk on his face. "I should be asking you the same thing princess"_

"_I felt like taking a walk."_

"_At this time of night?"_

"_I couldn't sleep ok! What about you Mr. Know-it-all?"_

"_I couldn't sleep either, this __girl that I really like has been keeping up, cant get her out of my head."_

_"Doe's her face appear on everything that you look at?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Yeah well, I have the same problem with this perverted asshole that i like."_

_"Aww, I think you hurt his feelings" Duncan said in a baby voice, as he made a sad puppy dog face._

_Courtney couldn't help but let out a soft laugh and give Duncan a friendly little punch, "Your ego is too big to have your feelings hurt."_

_"So, may I join you on this fine walk, I can be your knight and shining amour." He said, pointing to himself. _

_Courtney rolled her eyes. "Not until I fall in love with you other than that, you remain as my ogre."_

_They took a trail in the forest and then a walk on the beach; they both loved learning new things about the other person. They eventually found a spot on the dock of shame cuddling with each other, playing footsies._

_"Courtney can I ask you something?"__"Y-yo-you used my name."_

_"Don't go all emotional on me **sweetheart**." Courtney just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue._

_"Anyways, when did you, you know, start having feelings for me?"_

_A little tint of blush crept up Courtney's face. "Um, I guess it was when I woke up on top of you during the camping challenge, what about you?"_

_Duncan__ pushed a strand of hair out of her face before replying. "Probably the first time I saw you in that bikini of yours during the first challenge." Duncan seductively said, winking at her. _

_"Pig."_

_Duncan leaned in a gently nuzzled her nose and then gently kissed her on the lips before nipping at her neck, this caused Courtney to shiver and Duncan could feel her shakiness. _

_Duncan__ stopped what he was doing and faced his princess. He took her hands in his and gazed into her onyx eye's. "Courtney you don't half to be nervous, I wont hurt you, trusts me."_

_Courtney forced her lips onto his and he kissed her back, creating a tongue war with each other. Courtney quickly pulled away. "I guess you're my knight in shiny amour now."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I love you Duncan."_

_"I love you too baby!" They spent the rest of the with tongue-wars and telling eachother secrets._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

"Aww……..how romantic!!!!!!!" all three cooed.

"When I grow up I want a man just like that." Mandy squealed.

"Me too!" Mindy agreed. "Can you tell us another story?"

"Mindy sweetie let grandma rest, maybe she'll tell you another story next time we visit her." Addison said.

"Fine!" The girls ran out to the car, leaving Addison and Courtney alone in the kitchen.

"Were going to head off to the store, is there anything you need?"

"Oh no thanks I'll be fine, Thanks' an

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok then, bye grandma."

"Bye sweetie come back soon."

"Oh knowing the girls we will."

Addison then left. Courtney took out an old photo of her and Duncan at camp Wawanakwa. They were both in there bathing suit's they were both hugging each other with a big smile on both of there faces. A little tear trickled down Courtney's cheek. She coulden't get over the fact that Duncan was gone. Duncan may have left earth, but he was always going to be in Courtney's heart.

* * *

***note:Addison is Courtney's granddaughter and Mindy and Mandy are Courtney's great-grandchildren,but they just call her grandma cause it would be weird saying Courtney is 92,the twin's are 9,and addison's age is still a mystery.**


	3. the other campers and a visit Bridgette

**This chapter mostly revolves around Courtney and Bridgette's friendship and a little bit of of the other campers will be in this chapter too.**

* * *

Courtney went to the dining hall for lunch. Today's special was tapioca with prunes on the side, gross. All of her friend's were there sharing the same thought about lunch as her with the look's on there faces. There were only eight people living in the nursing home, including her.

Ezekiel's son, Hamilton is currently taking care of him.

Bridgette is now in a coma after a recent heart-attack, it devastated her. Bridgette had been her best friend way before her and Duncan had hooked up.

The rest of the camper's had past away along with Chris and Chef. Courtney remembered the day that Chris Mclean died. It was only a couple year's after total drama action had ended, and he was forty years old. He was in on his private jet on his way to Hollywood for some award that he had received. The pilot had a panic attack and totally crashed somewhere north of Oregon. Even though Chris had all of the camper's summer miserable, they still mourned over his death cause to them, he was like there annoying big brother. Chef lived to be a hundred -fifteen year's . When he finally died no one really came to his funeral cause they all hated them.

Izzy was one of the eight campers that is still alive. She was over at a vending machine, thinking it was an atm machine. "Come on you stupid machine I need money to go sky-diving." Izzy was still crazy, but bless her little heart for having so much energy at a really old age. She had married Owen and had two little girls. Owen had died at the age of fifty of a heart-attack from being obese. Izzy had become depressed and really calm for three years.

Trent was asleep on a couch singing she will be loved. Poor Trent. It's been ten years since Gwen died and Trent still isn't over her. Courtney had become really good friends during TDA. They pretend to act like they were the best of friends to make Duncan and Gwen jealous. As they hung out to make plans to make the two jealous, they became closer as friends. They both comforted each other when they lost there loved ones.

Noah was on a couch that was across from Trent reading his book. A young lady walked up to him,

"Hi Noah! Would you like anything?"

"God Candy! What did I tell you about NOT talking to me during my reading hours?"

"i-i-i-I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Well now you remember, NOW GO AWAY!"

Noah had been grumpy ever since Cody had passed away. Cody married a girl name Marie, but it only lasted for a year then divorced her. A year later Cody and Noah got married and adopted a little boy from India. Marie hated that her ex had left her for a man. So for year's she been looking for Cody and finally track him down and murdered him at the age of 65.

Sadie was in the ballroom dancing the waltz with her husband, Vicente. Katie sadly died at the age of twenty-nine from anorexia. Sadie went all mental and crazy and was in a mental institution for five years. Sadie went to therapy and her therapist had told her to get away and take a nice long vacation. Sadie went to Mexico and met Vicente where they had gotten married and had seven kids.

Lindsey was talking to Linda and Linda was starting to get pissed.

"Lindsey I'm not Tyler!"

"Tyler! Where!"

"Tyler's dead!"

"Oh my god! When?"

"five years ago!"

"Oh, bummer. Are you Tyler?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Harold was playing dunces and dragons with this nerdy nurse Al. Harold and Leshawna hook up after TDA and got married in France. Neither of them didn't really feel like having any kids. Instead they decided to travel the world together. Leshawna passed away a year ago from a stroke.

Geoff went up to Courtney and screamed, "I'm Hannah Montana!"

"No your not Geoff."

"Don't judge me!"

Poor Geoff, he was diagnosed with Alzheimer's at 72 and it was sad He barley had any memory of Bridgette. He cant even remember who he is, he thinks he's Hannah Montana. Hmm……….maybe I should go check on Bridgette, see how she's doing.

* * *

Courtney entered the Muskoka hospitals, which was only a block away from the nursing home. Courtney always visited 3 times a week for the past 6 months.

"Hi , can I see Bridgette?"

Leslie was a young nurse who just got out of college. She had bouncy blonde hair, golden tan skin, and baby blue eyes. "Hey Courtney I'm sorry not today, she's not in a really good mood and is really tired."

Suddenly another Nurse walks by the two girls and stops. She had short brown hair, pale skin, and ivy green eye's, she was a foreign from Norway. "Oh Courtney I'm so-so sorry about your husband."

Leslie gasped, "Oh my god! Duncan passed away?"

"Yeah"

"When?"

"Last week."

"Oh I am so sorry, you can see Bridgette, Courtney."

"Thanks."

Courtney sat in a chair that was next to Bridgette's bed. Bridgette and Courtney were the best of friends. Bridgette was the aunt to Courtney's children and Courtney was an aunt to Bridgette's kids. When Duncan and Geoff started to hate each other in Total drama action, Bridgette and Courtney would always come up with plans to get the two to become friends with each other again and eventually they forced the boys to apologize and they wounded up became friend's again. From then on they would go on double dates with each other and were in each other's wedding. It seemed just like yesterday they were sixteen year old girls competing in total drama island, giggling and sharing secrets with each other. She remembered the time when Bridgette had first at arrived at Playa des losers.

* * *

_*flashback*(note: this take's place right after Bridgette got voted off)_

_Courtney had been sitting in the wet pool bar talking with Noah ._

"_OMFG Noah!"_

"_What?"_

"_I can't believe you enjoy the clique series!"_

"_What? It's a decent series!"_

"_But it's kind of a girly series."_

"_You know what? If you're going to make sexist comments about reading, then I prefer you go to Ezekial for recommendations on good books!"_

"_I wasn't being sexist; I was just stating my opinion."_

"_Uh huh, sure……….you know your not good at lying, I don't know how your going to be a good lawyer in the future." _

_Courtney gasp and pushed Noah into the water._

"_Get my shirt wet why you don't."_

_Courtney giggled and simply stuck out her tongue_

"_Oh oh, real mature. My golden retriever has more etiquette than you!"_

"_Oh go kiss Cody!"_

_Katie and Sadie ran over to them and started squealing up and down. "Ohmygosh guess what exciting news we have?"_

"_What? Did Chuck and Blair from Gossip Girl say I love you or something I mean its nothing new they already admitted they love each other in the last episode?" Noah said, with a dreamy look on his face. Courtney started to snicker which got her a death glare from Noah._

"_Ummmm, no………How did you know so much about the season finale?" Katie asked._

"_Girl's, let's we need to be sensitive towards Noah, I think it's her time of the month right now." Courtney joked, as she started to burst out laughing along with Katie and Sadie._

"_Screw you guys! I'm out of here."_

_Ten minutes after Noah left the girl's finally calm down._

"_So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Courtney asked._

_This time Sadie spoke. "Oh yeah, the boat of losers is here."_

_Sure enough the boat had just arrived. It took Courtney a couple second's to notice the person, it was Bridgette. Courtney dashed out of the water and ran over to the dock to greet her._

"_OH MY God BRIDGETTE!!!!!!!!"_

"_COURTNEY!!!!!!!!!"Bridgette squealed, as she hugged her best-friend._

"_So how is the island without me?"_

"_Good." _

"_Come on you can tell me more while I'll give you a tour of playa des loser's."_

"_Thanks .Wow this place is nice, sure beat's camp Wawanakwa."_

"_Totally! So how is Geoff?"_

"_He is totally sweet! He went against his alliance by not voting me off."_

"_How is Duncan?"_

"_HE'S A JERK, no offense."_

"_Why?"_

"_He's cruel to nature, he always pulled Geoff away from me whenever me and Geoff started a conversation cause he was worried that 'I had a evil plot to ruin there guy's alliance', he voted me off, an worst of all her tried to persuade __**Geoff**__ to vote me off!"_

"_Well he's just trying really hard to keep his reputation up, He's just afraid of showing his sweet side."_

"_I'm sorry did you just use the word's __**Duncan**__ and __**sweet**__ in the same sentence?"_

"_Duncan __**doe's**__ have a sweet side."_

_Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure your telling the truth?"_

_Courtney quickly pulled Bridgette into her room and quickly locked the door. "Promise not to tell anyone about this! I'm suppose too keep this a secret."_

"_Ok, promise."_

"_Alright, remember when Geoff lost D.J's bunny?"_

"_IT WASENT HIS FAULT! IT WAS THAT STUPIED SHARK" Bridgette protest's._

_Courtney started too giggle at her friend's response. "Don't worry Bridgette, I'm not blaming Geoff."_

"_Ok, but what doe's this half to do with Duncan."_

"_Well if you stop interrupting me then I'll tell you."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Anyways, when Duncan saw D.J all upset about bunny being gone, he felt bad for D.J and went out of his way to find a new bunny for D.J."_

_Bridgette stood there agape about what she just heard. "Are you serious?"_

"_Cross my heart and hope to die."_

"_Aww, That is soooo sweet of him!"_

"_I know!"_

"_I'm sorry for calling him a jerk."_

"_That's ok, he can be an asshole sometimes." The girls giggled and hugged each other._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Suddenly Bridgette woke up from her nap.

"Courtney? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my best friend."

Bridgette gave her a genuine smile. "How's Geoff?"

"He's good, still thinks he Hannah Montana."

"Aw,Geoff, cant live without him. I heard about Duncan, I am so sorry."

"Thanks Bridge."

"I remember the time you told me about his sweet side."

"Funny coincidence, I just had that flashback."

"Nice. I just had this dream where you, me, Duncan, and Geoff were sixteen years old again and we were in a band, then were swooped up by a dragon, and then we were dressed up like hippies doing the electric slide."

"You are sooo weird sometimes. So how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, but I miss the nursing home."

"Well the doctor's said that you only have a week left in here."

"Hallelujah!"

"Amen! Well I should be getting back before any of the nurses start to worry about me."

"Ok, well thanks for dropping by."

"Sure thing!"

Right as Courtney step out of her room, Bridgette stops her. "Oh and Courtney!"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Geoff that I love him."

Courtney smiled. "Well do Bridgette, well do."

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed!took me all day too write this chapter.I know i'm pathetic!!!**


	4. First dates

**ok this chapter is going to be really corny!hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

Every Saturday Courtney and Candy always got together and had lunch with each other at the pond that was behind the nursing home.

"Candy this lasagna is so good! Where did you learn to make this?"

"It's actually my great-grandmother's recipe."

"Well it is delicious!"

"Thank you. Oh remember that Charles guy that visited Izzy last week?"

"You mean that David Spade look alike that you drooling over?"

"I WAS NOT DROOLING!!! Anyways, we saw each other at the super-market two days after and now he's taking me out this Friday."

"That's great, but where is he taking you?"

"The new sushi place that is 2 blocks away?"

"I thought you hated sushi?"

"No I said I hated those people who worked at that one sushi place we went too last year. They had the worst customer service."

"Yeah, they didn't seem overly friendly."

"Gosh I am so nervous for this date. What if my outfit is hideous? what if I smell? what if this is a pity date? COURTNEY WHAT DO I DO?" Candy Screamed, as she shook Courtney's shoulders.

"Calm down my dear. Back when I was dating I learned that the more nervous I got, the better chance I would screw up. You need to relax sweetie."

"Do you remember your very first date?"

"I sure do. I sure do."

_*Flashback*_

_Courtney laid on her bed with her skull that Duncan had made for her in her hands. Now that Geoff had arrived Bridgette started hanging with him 24/7. Every time she saw those two hanging with each other she would grow more jealous. She wanted Duncan and she wanted him now, badly. Courtney turned on the TV and what do you know? Total Drama Island was on. It was the episodes were the remaining four went camping and there was a yeti. All of a sudden Heather wrapped her arms around Duncan and he didn't care!!! Courtney could feel her face burning up. 'That little whore! She thinks that she can mess with my man, well she has another thing coming. Duncan didn't even care! I knew it was too good to be true. When he gets here he is going to be in so much trouble! She couldn't watch anymore and turned off the TV. Leshawna barged into her room, she did not look happy._

"_Yo girl! Did you just see the new episode?"_

"_Yes I did and I now understand why you hate Heather so much!"_

"_Who the hell does she think she is? Its like she's trying to ruin everybody's relationship."_

"_I know! First Gwen and Trent, now me and Duncan. Leshawna what do I do!"_

"_Ahh girl its ok, When we were hand-cuffed together he couldn't stop talking about you. Courtney-this, Courtney-that, Courtney, Courtney, Courtney."_

_Courtney's face started to turn red again "Yeah I remember that episode, but why did you tell him about the whole bunny thing? I told you to keep it a secret."_

"_Sorry girl. Guess I forgot."_

"_It's ok. So what else did he say to you that wasn't on camera?" _

"_Well he said you make him the most happiest girl in the world. Your beautiful, funny, smart, different, and the greatest girl he has ever met, besides me."_

"_Leshawna!!!"_

"_I'm kidding girl! Listen don't worry about Heather cause that white-boy has it bad for you." _

"_Hey it looks like the boat of losers just arrived."_

"_I wonder who it is?"_

"_If it's Heather so that I can totally get revenge on her!"_

"_You got that right girlfriend! Watch out Heather, Shawnee's here and is comin after you." The girls giggled and ran outside to the dock. The boat arrived at the dock a minute after Courtney and Leshawna did. Courtney still couldn't make out the face of the person, until she saw a green Mohawk._

"_Duncan!!!" Courtney squealed._

"_Princess!!!" Duncan happily yelled, as he jump off the boat and ran up to hug his girlfriend. Duncan held her tighter, as Courtney wrapped her legs around her waist. The two gave each other a passionate kiss that was just worth waiting for to both of them. The girl's awed and the boys whistled._

"_Meet at the beach at 8:00, wear something nice." Duncan whispered in her ear. Duncan released her and walked over to Geoff and D.J and Courtney walked over by Bridgette and Leshawna, who had smirk's on their faces._

"_What?"_

"_What did he whisper in your ear?" Leshawna said._

"_Its not that big of deal."_

"_If its not that big of a deal then why is your face so red?" Bridgette smirked._

"_First of all he just kissed me and second why are you talking to me Bridge? I thought you Geoff was more important!"_

"_Oh I'm sorry Courtney! Please forgive me."_

"_Oh alright. Anyways he was telling me to meet him on the beach later and to wear something nice."_

"_Seem's like it's a big deal to me!" Leshawna alleged._

"_Well help me get ready, please?"_

_The girl's went back up to Courtney's room. They tried several different outfits until the found the perfect one. Courtney wore a lime green halter dress, with gold flats,her hair were in ringlets, a little bit of black eyeliner, some strawberry lipgloss, and some blush that brought out her high cheek bones._

"_Oh my god!" Bridgette mumbled,stunned._

"_What? Do I look bad?"_

"_Honey you never look better. That boy is gonna be all over you." Leshawna stated._

"_Courtney you look totally HOT!!!" Bridgette exclaimed._

**_Duncan and Courtney's date_**

_Courtney walked down to the beach at 8 and sure enough Duncan was there, boy was he hot. He wore a clean white shirt, with a black neck tie, dark wash jeans, and black converse. Duncan's jaw dropped when he saw Courtney._

"_Y-yo-you-you look beautiful." Duncan stuttered. _

"_Thanks! You look pretty decent yourself."_

"_Well I made a little picnic for us."_

"_Aww, Duncan that is so sweet!"_

"_Wait till you see what I made." Sure enough there was a picnic blanket, with a lantern in the middle, a bottle of apple cider in the middle, and heart-shaped pb&j sandwiches on each plate, but their was a little pink box on one of the plates._

"_I take it that the plate with the pink box is mine?" Courtney asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Heart-shaped sandwiches? Duncan you are so corny!"_

"_You better not tell anyone about this! Your lucky I did all this after what you did."_

"_What did I do?"_

"_You told Leshawna about the whole bunny thing!"_

"_I'm sorry Duncan I didn't mean too. Besides its not that big of deal!So what if you have a soft side."_

"_I do! I didn't want anyone to know."_

"_It wouldn't matter anyway! People would have saw the whole bunny anyway on TV!"_

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT COURNTEY!!!I TOLD YOU A SECRET AND YOU TOTALLY BLEW IT TO EVERYONE!!!" Duncan yelled. Courtney's eye's started to tear up and started to run off ,but was stop by a hand grabbing her arm._

"_Courtney I'm sorry."_

"_SCREW YOU WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO DATE HEATHER!!!"_

"_What?"_

"_Don't play dumb I saw that episode and if you think your gon-" Courtney was cut off by Duncan's lips crushing onto her's. 'His lips were so soft'. Courtney returned the kiss back. They pulled away from each other smiling at each other._

"_Duncan I'm sorry I don't mean to get all jealous and-"Duncan silenced her by putting a finger on her lip's._

"_No. I should be sorry I didn't mean to make such a big deal out of this and there is nothing going on with me and Heather. Trust me babe, now go open that pink box."_

_Courtney did as she was told and found a silver sparkle crown necklace with 'princess' engraved on it. Courtney was speechless._

"_I just wanted this night to be special. But I ruined it cause I had to ruin it cause I had to be a big jer-"This time Duncan was cut off by Courtney by silencing him with a kiss._

"_Duncan I love! This is still a perfect night."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Would you like to dance?"_

"_There's no music."_

"_So. We can just dance to the sounds of the waves." _

_Duncan helped Courtney with her necklace than took her by the waist and started to away her around. Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest._

"_I love you princess."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Princess?"_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_Promise me you'll stay with me forever."_

"_I promise." Duncan twirled her around and dipped her. He leaned in a gave her a small kiss on her neck. The two spent the rest of the night dancing, finishing their dinner, taking a walk on the beach, and then cuddled with each other on the picnic blanket._

"_Duncan what's going to happen to us after the show is over? I mean we live so far away from each other."_

"_Well find a way princess, well find a way."They looked up at the stars at the stars together just thinking about a way to be with each other after the show would end._

"_Look our star is out tonight!" Duncan exclaimed, as he pointed to a star that next to the big dipper._

"_Our star?" Courtney asked._

"_Yeah! It was out during the under the stars dinner, it was out during our first kiss ,and its out now. Whenever we see the our star will always think of each other okay?"_

"_Okay." After ten minutes of looking at the stars the two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms._

_*End of flashback*_

"Oh I sure hope me and Charles don't fight with each other." Candy said nervously.

"Oh don't worry about it."

"Thanks Courtney. I always like listening to your stories."

"Sure thing sweetie."

**Nighttime**

Later that night, Courtney had prayed that Candy's date would go well. Before she went to bed, she opened up the window to look at the stars and sure enough their star was out shining bright. Courtney smiled and looked at the necklace that she was wearing. It was the same one that Duncan had given her that very night she has never taken it off, not even once.

"I hope your thinking of me Duncan wherever you are." Courtney said. She headed off to bed, wondering what story she would half to tell to Addison and the girls tomorrow.


	5. Whoa!

**This took me a really long time to do. sorry if it's a little suckish!**

* * *

Courtney, Addison, Mindy, and Mandy sat out on Courtney's patio, enjoying there tea and deli sandwiches.

"So what story are you going to tell today grandma?" Mindy asked.

"Well whatever story you want to hear." Courtney replied.

"Ooh, tell about the one were you and Duncan ran away from playa des loser to that one island with the waterfall." Addison cooed.

"My favorite story too tell."

_*flashback* _

_Duncan and Courtney were lying on their bed watching breakfast club. The two had forced Chris into letting them share a room together._

"_I love this movie!" Courtney mumbled, as she snuggled deeper into Duncan's chest._

"_Me too sweetheart." _

"_Do you know why I love this movie?" _

"_No."_

"_Because Bender and Claire's relationship reminds me of us. I mean I'm like Claire and you're like Bender."_

"_What? I am nothing like Bender!"_

_Courtney scoffed. "Oh please, you saying that Bender is nothing like you is saying that Katie and Sadie are polar opposite."_

"_Ok name ONE thing we have in common."_

"_Your delinquents, you're attracted to a person who is the complete opposite of you, you both call your girlfriend's princess, yo-" Courtney was interrupted by Duncan's hand._

"_I only said one thing not three."_

"_Ok you really need to stop interrupting me, it's getting annoying!"_

"_I'm sorry babe." Duncan growled, as he kissed Courtney's neck. _

"_Dun-can stop!" Courtney giggled._

"_Fine, but were picking this up later!" Duncan mumbled, as he threw Courtney over his shoulders._

"_AAAAH! DUNCAN PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTINT!" _

"_No." _

* * *

_They finally arrived at the dock. Duncan set Courtney down. "Here." Duncan said, as he threw Courtney a life-jacket._

"_Ummm…………….where exactly are we going?"_

"_Not telling."_

"_Please?"_

"_Sorry babe, now get on." Courtney jump onto the jet-ski and wrapped her arm's tightly around his waist. _

"_Duncan what if we get caught with Chris's jet-ski?"_

"_Oh mellow your yellow babe, were gonna be fine. Oh by the way close your eyes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause I'm going to show you something, and I want it to be a surprise." They arrived at little island, that was five minutes away from the resort. Courtney had one hand covering her eyes and the other one holding Duncan's hand for support._

"_Okay! Here we are!" Duncan said. Courtney opened her eye's and gasp. "Oh Duncan! It's beautiful!" It was a cave, with a beautiful scenery, a water hole that had clear green water, and the cave led to a little waterfall, which was gorgeous._

"_I like to come here a lot; it helps me clear my mind whenever I have a bad day."_

"_I have never seen anything more beautiful than this."_

"_I have." Duncan whispered in her ear. Courtney started too blush a little._

"_I'm not THAT beautiful." Courtney mumbled, looking down at her feet._

_Duncan gasp. "Don't say that Courtney! You have the most gorgeous features. I mean you could look like you just got out of bed and haven't had a shower in a week and you still look attractive." Duncan than lifted her chin with his finger to gaze into her eye's. "You really are a pretty girl Courtney." Courtney eye's started to well up in tears_

"_Really?"_

"_Do you think I would hit on you if I didn't mean it?" Courtney's felt her face burning hand felt hot tears running down her face. She knocked Duncan over with a huge hug. _

"_Thank you!"_

"_Anytime princess."_

_*End of flashback*_

"Jeez your love life was like a god damn fairytale!" Mindy mumbled.

"You watch your mouth young lady!" Addison whispered harshly, as she gave Mindy a death glare.

" Sorry."

"Well we better get going the girl's have softball practice in an hour." The girl's left, and Courtney thought about that day with Duncan. There was another part of the story that Courtney didn't share cause it would be a little inappropriate for the twins. That day was thee day she had lost her **virginity**.

_*flashback*_

"_C'mon Courtney get in. The water's fine! And so are you" Duncan smirked. Courtney was stripped down to her undies. Courtney rolled her eye's_

"_I don't think I'm decent enough."_

"_Yes you are, now get in the water before I pull you in!"_

"_Ok. Hold on." Duncan eye's widened as Courtney stripped bare._

"_Now I'm decent." Courtney purred as she jumped into the water._

"_Oh and I'm the perverted one?" Duncan joked._

"_Yes you are! Besides I'm not perverted I'm just horny."_

"_Courtney let's do it! Right here, right now!"_

_(Skipping the scene do to the story being rated T. But I think we all know what they did)_

_Courtney was laying on Duncan's chest, while Duncan was stroking Courtney's hair. The two were still bare chested from the waist up._

"_You were great!" Duncan exclaimed._

"_Thanks! You were too. It seemed like you've had experience."_

"_I was actually a virgin too. I just wanted to wait for that special someone that I want to be with for the rest of my life." Duncan nervously said, scratching his neck, and blushing._

"_I want to be with you too!"_

"_Courtney let's make a promise after the show end's let's get married!"_

"_Aren't we a little young?"_

"_Yeah, but we wouldn't have a problem with the long-distance relationship!"_

"_Well first I want to go to college before I get married. And I thought you wanted to go into the marines?"_

"I do_! Alright I'll go into the marines while your in college ,and THEN we settle down and get married."_

"_I like that plan." Duncan and Courtney hugged each other tightly, and dreamingly gazed into each other's eyes. _

_*End of flashback*_

There was a knock at the door." Courtney! Are you coming to bingo night?" Linda asked.

"I'm coming." Just as Courtney got up, she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**bet you didn't expect that as an ending!!!**


	6. more shocking news

_*Courtney's dream*_

_Duncan and Courtney were jumping on a floating mattress. Duncan was wearing a black tuxedo and Courtney was wearing a white dress that had a black tie in the middle. He twirled her around and knocked her down. They suddenly jumped onto a cloud._"_I love you." Duncan whispered, as he started to nibbled on her ear and rubbed her waist. "I feel like I'm on cloud nine." Courtney shrieked. "That's because you are." Duncan growled. Duncan whooped her around and she giggled continuously. "Arent you going to say i love you too?" Duncan asked. "Duncan you already know my answer." "But i want you to say it!" Duncan whined. Courtney sighed, "Alright!i love you too." Courtney wrapped her legs around Duncan's waist. "That's my girl." Duncan said, before going in for a kiss._

_*end of Courtney's dream*_

Courtney's eye's fluttered open. She was in the emergency room. Linda and Candy were standing right next to her bed.

"Huh? Wha-what happened?" Courtney groaned.

"You just fainted, nothing severe." Linda said.

"Do you know why?" Courtney asked.

"Um, I don't really know. I think you were just really tired."

"Courtney would you like anything?" Cindy asked.

"Some water would be fine."

"Well I half to go to the hospital to get Bridgette. Just call me if you need anything." Linda said.

Courtney never was the fainting type, unlike Duncan. The only other time she had ever fainted was at playa des losers where she totally passed out in the pool. Candy came back in the room with a glass of water.

"Here's your water Courtney. Is there anything else I can get?"

"No thank you."

"Alright, sleep well." Cindy whispered and left the room.

Courtney thought about the day she had fainted.

_*flashback*_

_Duncan and Courtney were laying on a beach chair together making out. 'The song I kissed a girl' suddenly came on._

"_Hey Noah your theme song is on." Duncan joked._

"_Oh hahaha! You're so funny you should be a comedian." Noah sarcastically said. "Oh and get a room while your at it, the last thing we need is another lovey dovey couple." Noah said pointing to Geoff and Bridgette._

"_At least I can get a girl!"_

"_Oh please, the only reason why Courtney is dating you is because of your looks and strength. Courtney's the kind of girl who goes' for guys with brains. Let's face it she's going to dump you for someone who's going to be successful with there lives."'How dare you Noah judgeing me! Totally judgeing me. He's just jealous of Duncan.' Courtney thought._

"_Why I outta!" Duncan growled, as he got up with his fist in front of him, but was pulled back by Courtney._

"_Sweetie calm down! Don't listen to Noah your smart in my book."_

"_Really?"_

"_Well not school smart but street smart yeah!"_

"_Well don't you want a successful life?"_

"_I will. I'm going to be a successful lawyer and boy toy." Courtney purred._

"_I think I'm rubbing off on you." Duncan whispered, as he started to nuzzle her neck._

"_Hey I'll be right back I need to go to the little girl's room."_

"_Okay well I'll just be right here." Courtney gave Duncan a kiss on the cheek and walked off. Courtney started to feel dizzy. 'Oh I don't feel too good. I think I've been in the sun too long.' Courtney got dizzier, her legs started to tremble, her head was hurting like crazy, everything was spinning around her so fast before she knew it everything had gone silent and black._

* * *

_Courtney opened her eyes to see that Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, and Trent were all standing right besides her._

"_Hey Court! How are you feeling?" Trent asked._

"_Good, thanks for asking."_

_"Why an i wet?" Courtney asked._

_"You fainted in the pool." Trent replied_

_"Which was AWESOME!!!" Geoff said. But elbowed by Bridgette, who was giving him a glare._

"_Duncan! Dude! Your princess has awakened." Geoff joked. Bridgette rolled her eye's. Duncan was there in less than a second._

"_PRINCESS!!!" Duncan cheered, as he hugged Courtney tightly._

"_Duncan you're suffocating me."_

"_Sorry! I'll do whatever you want!"_

"_I see who where's the pant's in this relationship" Bridgette whispered to Leshawna._

"_Bet she has that white boy wrapped around her little finger." Leshawna whispered back, as she twirled her index finger around._

"_We can here you!" Courtney sneered._

"_Yeah and you have the wrong finger, she's wrapped around this finger." Duncan said sticking up his middle finger. Courtney shot a death glare at Duncan and smacked him in the shoulder._

"_I think we should leave." Trent suggested. The other three shrugged and left the two alone._

"_Are you okay?" Duncan asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_You really scared me Courtney!"_

"_I'm sorry." _

_Duncan bent down to kiss her forehead and gently stroked her hair. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Duncan lips were a centimeter away from Courtney's lips when Chef barged into the room._

"_Yo bossy girl !I have your test results."_

"_Is she going to be okay? Will she live? Wil-"Duncan's rambling was cut off by Courtney._

"_DUNCAN SHUT UP! Chef please just give me the results."_

"_No worries you're going to be fine. It's common for a pregnant woman to faint."_

"_Phew I thought I-wait what?" Courtney said, confused._

"_Congratulations you're pregnant!"_

_*End of flashback*_

With that Courtney drifted off to unconsciousness.

* * *

**O_O I'm still in shock and i wrote the story!Well headed off to the beach XD**


End file.
